


A Quiet Night of Reading

by crushing83



Series: Spins and Pirouettes [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Demisexuality, I am not a guy so I have trouble with guy-communications, Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, Slightly Crack-ish, Spanking, crush development, english Thranduil, equestrian AU, liberal application of text messages, maybe demisexual character, reading slash, reading the male equivalent of a bodice ripper, rope, shy Bard, western Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard reads (or tries to read) the book that Thranduil sent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night of Reading

 The book started out pleasantly (and familiarly) enough. A morning routine, riding around a large property to inspect fences, and other tasks Bard did at least on a weekly basis. 

But then, the main character, Dylan, met Billy, a bull rider looking for work between rodeos, and it took a turn. There were smoldering looks and loaded statements; there were descriptions that could not be mistaken for playful, that were very explicit in describing what each man wanted. 

_"I know you want me," Billy said._

_"You don't know what you're talkin' about, kid."_

_"No? You been checkin' out my ass," the bull rider replied. He grinned. "I don't have a problem with it. Hell, I think there's even something we could do with that."_

_Dylan grunted and went back to work fixing the bridle he'd been working on. He couldn't deny he'd been looking at Billy's backside. He was a fine specimen of a man. He had an ass made for spanking and grabbing._

_He had a body made for being trussed up, too, if Dylan was being entirely honest about the fantasies his attraction was creating._

Bard blinked. He'd almost dropped his phone. 

It didn't bother him that Thranduil was attracted to men; he'd never look down on someone for finding mutual, consensual attraction and/or affection. He suspected if he felt a romantic connection to another person, it wouldn't matter what gender they were as long as it was mutual because the rest would work itself out. 

It was the talk of spanking and trussing that made him pause. 

Did Thranduil enjoy those sorts of activities? Which part did he prefer? Or, did he prefer both sides? 

Bard might have lived a somewhat sheltered (although very satisfying when it was active) sex life, but he wasn't completely unaware of what other people got up to in the privacies of their homes. 

Trying to picture Thranduil in those roles made him uncomfortable. 

He ended up pushing the book aside and going out to check on the horses. It was after eight o'clock on a Friday night, so no one was in the barn, but he needed to clear his head of images of Thranduil. 

He swept until the aisles were just about spotless. He gave the horses another flake of hay. He checked that the morning food was ready. 

And then he returned home. 

He resumed reading. Part of him was uncomfortable, yes, but part of him was curious, too. He wanted to know what would happen (even though he had a fairly good idea that some sort of sex was in the cards for Dylan and Billy). 

Where he picked up the story again, Dylan was reluctant, hiding his true nature, and Billy kept pushing the issue; Bard couldn't imagine that the bull rider would get anywhere with that particular tactic and wondered when he'd change his approach. 

He was surprised when he read the last of the sixth chapter. 

_Billy brushed past Dylan a little too carefully for it to be considered casual._

_Instead of flinching, Dylan grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into the nearest wall._

_He growled. "You don't know what you're asking for," he said in a low, rumbling voice. "Just looking for a thrill to tide you over 'til the next rodeo."_

_Billy shook his head._

_Something he saw in Billy's face made Dylan smirk. "If you're kneeling by my bed at exactly seven-thirty, I may give you what you want. If you change your mind, be up at five to help with the chores."_

_He backed away; Billy slumped a little but made no move to step off of the wall._

_"Think long and hard about what you want, kid," Dylan said as he turned to leave the kitchen. "Because I'll be long and hard and I'll take what I want from you if you decide to be there."_

Bard set his device down and let out a little hysterical laugh. 

He decided to send Thranduil a text. 

_"Because I'll be long and hard and I'll take what I want from you?" Does that really work?_

_Probably not, but I can't say for sure since no one has ever used it on me._ was Thranduil's reply. 

Then, the blond sent another text:  _I can't believe you're reading it._

Bard smiled.  _I wasn't sure I was going to._

_Well, enjoy the next chapter ;) and sweet dreams when you get there._

Bard sent a last message--- _very funny. thanks and goodnight :)_ \---before going back to the book.

The story only increased in intensity after that point. Obviously, Billy was waiting in Dylan's bedroom. He'd gone a step further and had undressed before kneeling by the bed. Dylan had been pleased; showing his pleasure meant grabbing Billy by his shaggy hair and hauling him up onto the bed. 

Showing his pleasure also meant tying the bull rider up in jute rope and spanking him until his ass and thighs were glowing red. 

Of course, by that point, Billy was a writhing, begging, sweaty mess. 

And, also of course, Dylan took pity on him and fucked him into the mattress. 

The story ended shortly after their coupling, with Billy deciding to stay until the next rodeo and promising to come back. Dylan was pleased with that and warned him that if he didn't come back, Dylan would track him down, lasso him, and drag him back to the ranch. 

After reading the last sentence of the last chapter, Bard set his phone down and rubbed a hand over his face. 

He closed his eyes and images of the story fluttered into his mind. At first, it was the characters he pictured; as the images developed, though, his mind surprised him by replacing the characters with images of him and Thranduil.

Bard groaned. He wished he could scrub the edited pictures out of his head. He did not like thinking that way about his friend. It felt like a betrayal. 

The more he protested, though, the more his mind supplied images of situations similar to those in the books. As they continued developing, he was more often in the dominant role than Thranduil was. That made sense, since the idea of being tied up or spanked didn't really appeal to him; however, that didn't make him comfortable (even though it made him feel a little aroused). 

He plugged his phone in to charge and placed the device on his bedside table. After that, he turned off the light. 

As he settled down in bed, Bard groaned again. 

He made a conscious effort to ignore the internal warmth he felt and tried to calm his mind enough to fall asleep. Peaceful rest was elusive for the first hour or so, but he eventually drifted off, away from the discomfort and guilt he'd been feeling as well as the arousal. 

And if he had a dream about lying with Thranduil, he would blame it on the book and never admit to it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little silly, but I had this image in my head of Bard reading the book and couldn't leave it alone. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (I've said it on another post, but I'll say it here, too. I've finally decided to join tumblr; you can find me @crushing83 if you're interested.)


End file.
